Episode 042 (Chrono Stone)
The Eleventh Strongest Power in History! (１１ の ！, 11 Ninme no Jikuu Saikyou!) is the forty second episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Fei met Helper X and SARU in a room and was seen talking to each other. SARU was seen to have doubts about Helper X. Zanark was revealed to be the eleventh player by Endou Daisuke. He also joined El Dorado Team 02. The match opposing El Dorado Team 02 and Giru started. Shindou had problems to lead the team, as the team didn't listen to his orders. Rujiku got injured while trying to stop Dead Future, and Mecha Endou was brought in to replace him. Plot El Dorado Team 02 prepares and the team meets their next opponent two members; the captain Meia, and Giris. Alpha states that both Meia and Giris are the most intelligent in Feida, Gamma commenting that it's troublesome since both of them created the weapons for war uses in Feida, and that their tactics are top class. Beta and Orca then taunt Gamma of being afraid, and the two, including Alpha, still aren't on good terms. Because of this Kurama Norihito comments whether will the match be okay since the other three El Dorado administrators still do not agree with each other. Kariya Masaki comments that if only they have the Ultimate Eleven, they might easily win matches but Nishizono Shinsuke says that since Fei Rune left, it seems impossible, in which Matsukaze Tenma says that Fei is their friend and that he will definitely come back. The talk switches to who could be the 11th player, and the candidate became Zanark Avalonic but then Endou Daisuke states that Zanark is still inadequate but Zanark still joins the team, shocking Raimon members that are watching the match, while Nanobana Kinako is wondering where Fei is, along with Tenma. The match starts, with Shindou using Kami no Takuto but Gamma did not listen to his commands, while Beta comments that Gamma was getting fired up too much, saying that she will score the first goal but Gamma runs ahead, leaving Beta angry, because of that Meia steals the ball and heads up towards the goal along with Giris, and shoots Dead Future, while Amagi Daichi tries to stop it with Atlantis Wall but fails, leaving Rujiku to stop it with Keeper Command 07 and still failed, leaving the first point to Giru. The match resumes, but as Shindou passes it to Alpha, Beta steals it but Gamma steals it back, and because of the rampant disorder, Zeik steals the ball. After the ball goes out of line, Alpha asks why Beta stole the ball, since there would be a higher chance of getting the ball in if she didn't interfere, in which Orca backed up Beta, and Einamu backing up Alpha, Shindou interferes and stops the two sides from fighting. The continues with Zanark aggresively going through the goal, but because of the tight defense, he still can't make a shoot. He repeatedly does it again, even hurting his own teammates. Shindou is getting stressed, and Amagi says that Shindou is not being himself, and he needs to calm down. As the match resumes, Kariya Masaki tries to stop an advance but Beta intervenes and steals it, while Beta dribbles in the field, Kariya cuts in, saying that Beta doesn't care about positions at all, and both get into an argument, but Zanark again cuts through aggressively but Meia and Giris then steal it and called out their keshins and score another goal with Heart Rapier. Making Giru 2 points ahead. Shindou, getting fed up and angry, asked Gamma to pass the ball to him again and again, to which he does and orders them around with Kami no Takuto but still fails, because of this Meia and Giris steal the ball and use Dead Future again, while Rujiku tries to stop it again but fails, giving Giru three points in total. Shindou, getting discouraged says that this team was different, and the he can't order them around just like Raimon, then Gamma ran towards the goal since Rijuku was badly injured and cannot play anymore. Sakamaki, expecting that this would happen, calls out an android, Mecha Endou to replace Rijuku. Major events *Fei met Helper X, who made his first real appearance. Saryuu Evan was seen to have doubts about Helper X. *Zanark was revealed to be the eleventh player by Endou Daisuke. He also joined El Dorado Team 02. *The match opposing El Dorado Team 02 and Giru started. *Rujiku got injured while trying to stop Dead Future, and Mecha Endou was brought in to replace him. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * (Failed) Keshin * (Debut) * (Debut) * Tactics * Kami no Takuto Keshin Armed used * Debut *'Mecha Endou' Proverb Daichi Keep calm and carry on believing in yourself! Gallery Gamma talking about Meia and Gillis.png|Gamma saying that Meia and Giris are tough opponents. The possible eleventh player CS42 HQ.png|Daisuke saying the possible 11th player. Beta stealing apass CS42 HQ.png|Beta stealing the pass that should have been to Alpha. Beta and Kariya arguing CS42 HQ.png|Beta and Kariya arguing. Shindou being really worried CS 42 HQ.png|Shindou being worried as he doesn't know what he could do to lead team. Rujiku injured CS 42 HQ.PNG|Rujiku injured. Mecha Endou appears.png|Mecha Endou appearing. Error CS 42 HQ.png|Showing El Dorado Team 01's emblem instead of El Dorado Team 02's. Trivia Error *Throughout the whole episode, on the scoreboard, it showed the El Dorado Team 01 emblem while El Dorado Team 02 was playing. Navigation